How would you feel if I gave your copy in person?
by Fangirl-Rupkatha
Summary: The story is a second part of the movie, about how Newt Scamander met Tina Goldstein for the second time. This is a headcanon, and mainly a Newtina ship. Please let me know how it was. Enjoy!


Author's notes : This is meant to be an one-shot, but I'm not saying that I won't do a second chapter upon a number of requests. I had it in mind while writing 'Sharing Feelings', my original Newtina work. Please let me know what you thought of this version. :)

* * *

 **"How would you feel if I gave your copy in person?**

Queenie Goldstein was sitting by her sister's bed, who was still asleep. The December Sun was amazingly comforting, and she was a bit disappointed because she had to wake up so early. An owl arrived early in the morning , which hooted its wings tight across Queenie's bedroom window. So she took the letter, came to her sister Tina Goldstein's bedroom and sat beside her.

The letter was for Tina, so Queenie was waiting for her to wake up and read it first thing in the morning. When she couldn't bear to wait anymore, she lightly placed her left hand on Tina's shoulder and shakes her a bit. "Teens, get up. You gotta see this one sis." Tina let out a barely audible sound and her breathing became faster, but she kept sleeping. Queenie smiled and continued to shake her lightly, "Hey Teenie? Wanna know who visited me today? An owl!"

Tina's eyes fluttered open as she gazed in vague to steady her eyesight. When she saw Queenie and made sure that she had heard right this time and hadn't been dreaming, she slowly supported herself up on one elbow and sat up. Queenie's bright blue eyes were filled with joy as she said again, "An owl came Teens. From London!"

Tina gasped and snatched the letter from Queenie's right hand. The letter was addressed to Miss. Porpentina Goldstein from London, United Kingdom indeed. Her heart was now beating faster than ever as she shuddered at the thought that this could be end of her mournful months. She has spent over eight months, waiting for this letter.

She opened it carefully and started reading it aloud, since Queenie, her legilimens sister who can already read every thought that had ever come across Tina's mind, would know the letter's content sooner or later.

 _Dear Tina_  
 _I apologize firstly for not writing to you in the past months. I have been planning to write to you, but the scribbled papers never got posted, instead they now lie in my attic in a huge pile. I was afraid, I admit_  
 _I promised you to give your copy of my book in person. But instead of going to New York, would it be terribly rude for me to ask you to come to London for my book opening? I would be the happiest I've ever been, if this book of mine, that I dearly wrote, is made public in your joyous presence._

 _Please pardon me, if it was too much to ask. I know you are a most successful and busy Auror, about which I take great pride in you. If you still manage to find time, a portkey would be ready for you at the MACUSA headquarters at 10 am tomorrow. I have taken permission from Madam President personally, to which she agreed._

 _I apologize again to have done so much without taking your permission. I admit my confidence has increased since I gave a lot of interviews about my book and about my adventures in New York._  
 _I sincerely miss Queenie and Jacob, as Pickett and all the other creatures of mine miss you all. The invitation is definitely also for them, if it isn't obvious._  
 _Please do come, and if unfortunately you fail to make time, I am glad to tell you that I will be visiting your city soon for my book promoting purpose. Till then, I will be waiting._

 _Yours, Newt._

The letter was indeed from Newt Scamander himself, Tina's eyes were burning, as tears were threatening to spill of any second. Queenie remained wordless and pulled her sister into a warm hug. Tina kept her head on her shoulder and happily sniffed. Queenie suddenly laughed and said, "I was suspecting that he has attempted to write many letters, but was too much of a chicken to send them. Funny fella." Queenie giggled , causing Tina to laugh too.  
Tina asked, "Are you gonna go Queens?" Queenie smirked, "Not if ya don't want me to." Tina shook her head and kissed Queenie's cheek, "I'd love it if you'd come with me. Can't believe it no? London! Guess what, I might meet THE Professor Albus Dumbledore! People say he's the best wizard ever after Merlin himself."  
Queenie said, "I heard so too. But I'm not going for that. I'm gonna go to make you dress like a princess, so that Newt's eyes would fall off. You'll see."  
Tina frowned, "I'd rather his eyes stay where they are. I won't dress too much. But a decent bit of makeup and a pretty gown would do me good, London after all." Queenie smirked and left Tina's bedroom to prepare breakfast.

* * *

Newt was reasonably confident about his book opening today, publishers and his close professors, who saw the manuscripts already praised it highly. He wasn't afraid of interviews anymore, because he had to go through a lot of questions after he single handedly duelled with Grindelwald and came back alive, thanks to his swooping evil.

What he was really anxious about was Porpentina Goldstein. A woman, who was equally strong and gentle, and had taken his heart away a long time ago. She would come today, if she feels the same. The letter successfully arrived as much as he knew, the portkey was also set. The question was, would she choose to forgive him, after eight letter-less months?

He gasped at the sight of a gorgeous lady in front of him, talking to one of his colleagues of the ministry. This couldn't be the girl he saw at her house in her messy black hair and green pajamas. This lady was luxurious, aristocratic and British(?) Her ways were seeming to be too British and it was appearing that she was showing off. Newt told himself that this must've been something she had to forcefully adopt under Queenie Goldstein's influence.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she gracefully looked back and smiled. Her eyes were full with eyeliner, mascaras and what not. There was no sign of babbling joy to match Newt's own. Newt's enthusiasm faded and he concluded that she did _not_ feel the same. But she came nonetheless, and Newt wouldn't scare her off by showing too much of interest.

"Newt! Finally, I waited so long to meet you. Where have you been?"

Newt smiled and said, "I..I was... Just over there Tina. You.. You made it! And you're alone? I mean..."

"Queenie couldn't come, sorry. You look really good." Tina's impressed voice made Newt blush, but he was hurt at the fact that she was finding it hard to believe that he could look good.

Tina said, "Hey Newt, let's go to that corridor, I don't want to meet ministry people anymore, and the smell of the floo powder makes me dizzy."

Newt nodded and look her arms. She lead him out of the main room to a deserted corridor. Newt asked while walking, "So tell me why Queenie really didn't come. Is it because she hates London or because she is fighting with Jacob again?"

Tina absentmindedly said, "Oh, both you know. Let it be, I am here right?"

Newt said, "Yes. Did you miss my creatures?"

Tina smirked, "Not more than I missed you."

Newt's jaw tightened, but he let out a laugh. "Aww, I know that. But still, which beast did you miss most?"

Tina thought very hard and answered, "Oh... Um... All of them, you know but... Yes yes, your.. Invisible friend. The demiguise. I missed it the most."

Newt asked, "Do you want to meet them? Want to meet Pickett in the suitcase? He has become even more huge you know."

Tina laughed, "Ah yes. Pickett, um... Will of course see him in the suitcase."

Newt said, "Oh just wait a moment Tina, my shoelace..." He bent down and sharply took out his wand and pointed it to Tina, "Expelliarmus! Revelio!"

Tina let out a fake disappointed sigh, as her straight black Bob hair, started to grow and began curling. He skin tone darkened, the bright brown eyes changed to hazel and her features changed. The luxurious revealing dress that she was wearing, fit her better now. The woman smirked and said, "Really Newt? It took you so many stupid questions to get to the point?"

Newt bitterly answered, "Oh I sensed it the minute I saw you. And by the way, 'corridor' is actually 'hallway' for Americans. And there is no fireplace there to be accustomed to floo-network. I was just admiring Tina's face, but you failed to transfigure her beautiful heart. I thought you're better than this Leta."

Leta Lestrange said, "It was nice to meet you too Mr. Magizoologist." She disapparated, leaving Newt to shake angrily in the dark corridor.

* * *

Queenie and Tina were nervously glancing to everyone passing, occasionally recognising people they saw in 'Daily Prophet'. Queenie had chose to wear a floating purple knee-length dress, which was hugging her features beautifully. Tina on the other hand, was wearing a sea-green boatneck gown, which was contrasting her sister and expressing both of their personalities perfectly.

Newt walked away from the dark corridor and was walking towards the garden outside of the building, when he saw the Goldstein sisters. He recovered from the bitterness almost immediately and ran towards them. He called out, "Tina. Queenie. Hello there."

Their heads sharply turned as he finally saw the real Tina after eight months. Tina's grip on her sister's hands tightened and her bright brown eyes became moist. Newt realized that his heart had skipped a beat at her sight, which clearly didn't happen in case of, Leta. Newt was _this_ anxious last time, when he had sent his letter through that owl to Tina. There were those brown large eyes of hers, which were fondly watching him, which were filled with the same tender yet radiating happiness, as he had expected.

Newt stepped forward and looked at Queenie directly, "Queenie, I'm really glad that you came along which was dearest my wish too. I hope I won't be terribly rude if I excuse ourselves for a moment. Please enjoy yourself, we will join you soon." Newt grabbed Tina's elbow and disapparated from that garden. Queenie giggled to herself and continued watching famous witches and wizards.

* * *

Newt and Tina were standing on the rooftop of the very same building they were in before. From there, the starry sky was clearly shining above their head, as Newt pulled Tina into a gentle hug. Tina's stomach were filled with butterflies, quite literally, as she was struggling to keep her heartbeat less audible. She hugged Newt back and whispered, "You look amazing Newt, and.. I'm so glad to see you."

Newt held both her shoulders and pulled away just enough to see her face. Tina thought that his blue-green eyes were so vast, that she could simply drown. His arresting eyes were making her breathless, even though she has daydreamed about this moment a 1000 times before. Newt softly smiled at her, not breaking eye contact and said, "You look beautiful. I missed you."

Tina swallowed and shyly dropped her gaze. Newt slowly let go of her and pulled out something from his coat pocket. "Your copy, as promised. This is the very first printed book of mine, especially for you."

Tina happily said, "I wish to buy it. Please don't refuse. I insist." Newt sighed and nodded. Tina opened the book titled 'Fantastic beasts and where to find them' and gasped. The first page says,

"I dedicate this book to :

My mother Diana Scamander.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, my beloved professor.

And to Porpentina Goldstein, a friend in need."

She immediately closed the book, pressed it onto her heart and closed her eyes. She was fighting back tears as Newt watched. He realized that he was in love. Right here right now, he has fallen for Tina again, if he hadn't before.

He cupped Tina's cheeks as she opened her eyes and was arrested in his loving gaze once more. Newt whispered, "Though I have written you as my friend, pardon me to tell you that I regard you as much more than just a friend. I... I love you Tina."

Tina's eyes were transfixed, but tender. Newt pulled the book away from her tight grip, put it on the ground and leaned forward slowly, giving her every chance to refuse. She willingly went to his welcoming embrace as Newt pressed his lips to hers softly. Tina closed her teary eyes and melted with him. Newt stroked her hair and kissed her deeply.

When he pulled away, Tina rested her head on his chest and Newt firmly held her waist. Tina said, "I love you more Newt. And I'm so proud of you, you're a successful author now. So proud!"Newt blushed and cleared his throat, relieved that she feels the same.

Newt and Tina joined Queenie for dinner on the 1st floor of the building. Everybody was waiting for Newt, because the guests couldn't start without the man this gathering was meant for. Queenie was happily teasing Newt for everything silly he possibly would've done, by reading his mind. Newt had told them everything that happened with Leta Lestrange, and he proudly added how he had defended Tina in front of her. Tina's mind was refusing to take anything negative in at all. She was feeling complete with Newt, sitting beside him, admiring her for who she was. Who would've thought, that a promised copy of a book would end them up together?

* * *

A/N: That's it guys, I am pretty excited about this version of the second part of the movie. Let me know how it was, I'm also open for requests. Please don't forget to check out my on-progress Newtina story 'Sharing Feelings'. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
